


For the Honor of Crossovers

by KathyPrior42



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42





	For the Honor of Crossovers

She Ra (2018) meets She-Ra (1980s): both of them get along and discuss their powers. New She-Ra is stunned to find out that her old counterpart has a twin brother and parents. 

Frosta (2018) is hesitant to meet Frosta (1980s) since her older counterpart tries to seduce He-Man. Frosta (1980’s) wonders why Frosta is so young, in which new Frosta replies that she is 11 and ¾.

The two Glimmers say hi and talk about their powers. Old Glimmer is impressed with new Glimmer’s ability to teleport.

Old Bow and new Bow talk about their arrows; both of them have bomb arrows but new Bow has sonic arrows, which old Bow wants.

New Mermista talks to old Mermista and asks her how she can communicate with sea creatures. Old Mermista sked about the Pearl Runestone.

The two Perfumas laugh and decorate the area with flowers and plants. Though old Perfuma’s singing and roaming around gets annoying, even for new Perfuma.

Old Catra meets new Catra and makes some cat puns and thinks that new Catra is part of the Rebellion. New Catra perceives Old Catra to be cruel like Sjadow Weaver and dislikes her. (Though new Catra is jealous of Old Catra’s ability to turn into a panther.)

New Shadow Weaver and old Shadow Weaver fight each other with dark magic. New Shadow Weaver brags that while old Shadow Weaver had a black ruby, she had an even bigger black garnet. Old shadow Weaver scoffs and says that at least she didn’t get imprisoned.  
New Scorpia is appalled with Old Scorpia having slaves at Crimson Waste. Old Scorpia perceives new Scorpia to be weak.

New Hordak teaches old Hordak how to better train his soldiers and not make villain mistakes.

Old Entrapta admires New Entrapta’s inventions, while new Entrapta drives old Entrapta crazy with questions. New Sea Hawk and old Sea Hawk exchange stories about their sailing and pirate adventures. Old Sea Hawk talks about his previous misdeeds, and New Sea Hawk encourages him to be the best person he can be in the present.


End file.
